This application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 and/or 365 to Patent Application Serial No. 32496/2000 filed in the Republic of Korea on Jun. 13, 2000, the entire content of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-pressure discharging pipe of a reciprocating motion compressor as a discharging way of compressed coolant from the compressor, and more particularly to a structure of the exhausting spring for the high-pressure discharging pipe for reducing vibration of the high-pressure discharging pipe, a vibrating noise of the compressor simultaneously and improving a confidence by progressing the exhaust in the high-pressure pipe while avoiding peculiar frequency generated from a predetermined rpm of the compressor.
2. Description of the Background Art
A closed compressor generally includes an electric system 5 having a stator 3 and a rotor (not shown) inside the upper and lower containers 1 and 2, and a compressing system 7 discharging coolant after sucking and compressing by a rotating motion of a crankshaft 6 which is indentation-fixed on a center of the rotor as shown in FIG. 4.
The compressing system 7 includes a cylinder block 9 unified with a cylinder 8 forming an exhausting space of the coolant, a piston (not shown) coupled with the crank shaft 6 for reciprocatively moving in a straight line inside the cylinder 8, a cylinder head 11 fixed on an end of the cylinder 8 and a valve device 12 for sucking the coolant into the cylinder 8 and discharging the compressing coolant lain between the cylinder 8 and the cylinder head 11.
A sucking muffler 13 having a stated shape on the upper part of the cylinder head 11 is fixed with the stator 3 and coupled with a sucking pipe 14 penetrated through the lower container 2.
The above-described general closed compressor repeats the following discharging steps. Sucked coolant passed through the sucking pipe 14 passes through the sucking muffler 13, the cylinder head 11 and the valve device 12, and then flows into the cylinder 8 in the sucking step. The sucked coolant is compressed by a reciprocating motion in a straight line of a piston according to a rotation of the crankshaft 6 in the compressing step. The coolant compressed in the cylinder 8 is discharging to outside according to the course of discharging through the valve 12 and the cylinder head 11 again in the discharging step.
In the discharging step, a half-circular discharging muffler 21 is mounted on the lower side of the cylinder block 9 and connected to the discharging space of the cylinder head 11 for conducting the discharged coolant.
A high-pressure discharging pipe 22 is connectedly fixed to the discharging muffler 21 as a shape of surrounding the stator 3 and one end of the high-pressure discharging pipe 22 is fixed by welding to a fixed discharging pipe (not shown) for penetrating through the lower container 2.
Accordingly, the coolant compressed inside the cylinder 8 flows into the discharging muffler 21 after passing through the discharging space of the cylinder head 11 and escapes from the closed compressor through the discharging pipe after passing the high-pressure discharging pipe 22.
At this time, the compressed coolant generates a vibration when passing through the high-pressure discharging pipe that is comparatively narrow and, the vibration is manifested as periodic noise or vibration of specified frequency by converting to a vibrating sound wave. Thus, a cylindrical exhausting spring 24 is formed for coupling on the outer surface of the high-pressure discharging pipe as long as a required length for reducing the noise or vibration.
The cylindrical exhausting spring 24 strengthens the mass of the high-pressure pipe and performs to reduce vibrating noise during the exhausting process.
However, there is no concrete means to improve a vibrating problem of a specified problematic frequency band generated in using the cylindrical exhausting spring 24. Only a variation of the problematic frequency band is observed by a minute control of the wire diameter, inner diameter or pitch of the spring. The maximum vibration plan is difficult as much as like that which one may be shown as an improved vibrating effect of the practical problematic frequency among the plurality of designing factors.
The cylindrical exhausting spring 24 used for the existing high-pressure discharging pipe was not an active vibration reducing method to improve the definite problematic frequency band.
To resolve the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide an exhausting structure for a high-pressure discharging pipe of a compressor for reducing vibration of the high-pressure discharging pipe, an vibrating noise of the compressor simultaneously and improving a confidence by progressing the exhaust in the high-pressure pipe while avoiding a peculiar frequency generated from a predetermined revolution times (for example, 3800 rpm) of the compressor through applying an uneven-diameter exhausting spring 25 capable of reducing the vibration transferred to the high-pressure discharging pipe of the compressor.
The exhausting spring functions as an anti-vibration spring in a high-pressure discharging pipe of a compressor whose operation comprises the steps of inducing a suction for flowing a coolant sucked through an sucking pipe into a cylinder after passing through an sucking muffler, a cylinder head and a valve device; inducing a compression for compressing said sucked coolant by a reciprocating motion of a piston in a straight line according to a rotation of a crankshaft; and a discharging step for discharging said compressed coolant from inside the cylinder to the outside according to a course of discharging through the valve device and the cylinder head, wherein the anti-vibration spring acting as a mass member is mounted to reduce noise or vibration on the outer surface of the high-pressure discharging pipe body that is the discharging path of the compressed coolant and controls the mass by having a non-uniform diameter along the length of the anti-vibration spring.